Gir's Night Out
by ShikiDixi
Summary: What was Gir doing in Attack of the Saucer Morons? Why was he dancing? Here is your solution, he was out eating pancakes! One-shot Written by Lin


**LOL, just random.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my love for Invader Zim, a Gir plush, and the Golden Pancake**

…..o

**Gir's Night Out**

Gir's Night Out

(Gir's POV)

It all started one night when I was bored. The moon wasn't; he was eatin' random asteroids! Woo, but I was sitting on the couch upstairs, without my disguise. I'm not sure what my lord was doing, but I was watching the 'Angry Monkey Show'; my favorite.

Then suddenly the most amazing thing I'd seen that night appeared on the screen. It was a waffle house!

There were big show light thingamajigs shining all over the place, it had magnificent glass doors. It was even made of silver, with a gold waffle on top. I knew exactly what I was going to do!

I'm sure my master wouldn't mind if I left for a while. I am sure I would be back before he was! I quickly threw on my doggie disguise, and then launched myself out the door.

…..o

"Do-dee, do-dee, do-dee, do-dee, do-dee, do-dee, do-dee, do-dee, dooooo!" I sang while skipping up the side walk.

I abruptly stopped singing when I saw it before me, the Golden Pancake. I learned that is what it's named. My eye twitched in amazement; I couldn't contain my animation anymore. I lunged for the magnificent glass doors, screaming at the top of my, um… lungs, all the way.

I smashed into them with a loud shatter. I slowly raised my face from the floor; I heard loud gasping. When I stood up everyone began cheering loudly. I don't know why, but I screamed with them as I walked up to the serving desk; or whatever.

"Hello there, and what can I get you?" the clerk asked.

"I wants me some waffles with chocolate bubblegum sawccce!" I stuck out my tongue when I finished.

I heard mumbling of all sorts behind me. I only caught seemingly meaningless phrases. Such as, 'It must be him!', 'He ordered the same', or 'Could it?'

"Please follow me," a different employee stated joyfully as she briskly walked off.

I looked at the counter, only to see my waffles weren't ready yet; I decided to follow the kitchen clothed lady. When I came up behind her, spotlight still following me, I noticed a giant structure. It was hidden under a colossal blankie!

A second spotlight blinded me as it shone on the aforementioned cover. It flew away, as if a mystical force brushed it off. Underneath, was a humongous, golden, statue of me, in my epic disguise, eatin' super looking waffles!

"Daaaww, you shouldn't've," I stated while swishing my right foot on the ground.

"We were honored to, oh Grand and Almighty Gir Dawg!" I was excited as they created a staircase with their bodies.

I trotted up them and reached the top of my glorious statue. I noticed the waffles my golden version was eating looked like a table and chair! As soon as I realized this I was surrounded by butlers.

They seated and served me with grace. I munched gratefully on my hailed waffles, slightly pondering why the humans below me were bowing. I think this was that 'worshipping' thing master Zim always wanted.

It's too bad he isn't here, being adulated felt awesome. I ate three tall platters of them delishus waffles; when I stood up, everyone looked at me.

I took a step, their eyes followed. I thought for a moment, and then bellowed, "DANCIN' TIME!"

A disco ball appeared in the 'sky', the entire floor changed into color changing tiles, and good dancing music came on.

…..o

When I awoke next, I was in a car and being driven… somewhere. All last night seemed like a dream, I think I even heard Zim trying to contact me during it… I didn't have time to reflect, as the car stopped.

"Grand and Almighty Gir Dawg, we've arrived at your humble abode," I had no idea what that meant, but I thanked them anyways.

As I jumped out one handed me a chocolate bubblegum suck munkeh. I waved a happy goodbye to them and began trotting towards the house. I was surprised to hear my transmitter ringing.

"Gir, finally-," I giggled as Zim rambled something about being captured. I guess I should go help him.

…..o

**So how was it? Plz r&r. LOL, Grand and Almighty Gir Dawg.**

**K I'm OUT!**

**Lin **


End file.
